Il faut être ambitieux dans la vie
by Corax02
Summary: Sans ambition, comment serait la vie? Tout le monde suivrait une routine? Hermione veut à tout prix aller à Poudlard. Elle change sa routine et sa vie.
1. Chapitre 1

Il est onze heure, mes parents dorment à cette heure. Je m'habille chaudement et pars de chez moi rapidement. Avant de sortir, je relis la précieuse lettre:

Collège Poudlard, École de sorcellerie

Directeur: Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand-ordre de Merlin, Docteur en sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des sorciers et des mages

Chère Mlle Granger,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été acceptée en tant qu'élève au Collège Poudlard, École de sorcellerie. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste du matériel requis pour votre première année d'étude.

La rentré étant le 1 septembre, nous attendons votre confirmation par hibou au plus tard le 31 juillet.

Magiquement vôtre,

Minerva Macgonagall

Directrice adjointe

Collège poudlard école de sorcelerie

UNIFORMEListe des vêtements dont les élèves de 1ère année devront obligatoirement être équipés:1) Trois robe de travail (noires), modèle normal2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attache d'argent)Chaque vêtement devras porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève

Livre et manuel:chaque élève devra se procurer un examplaire des ouvrages suivant:-le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1) de miranda fauconette-Histoire de la magie, de bathilde tourdesac-Magie théorique,de Aldabert la sornette-Manuel de méthamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. changé-Milles herbe et champignon magiques,de Phyllida Augirolle-Potions magiques,de Arsenius beaulitron-vie et habitatat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert dragonneau-Force obscures: comment s'en protèger, de Quentin jentremble

FOURNITURE*1 baguette magique*1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)*1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal*1 télescope*1 balance en cuivre

Les élève peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapeau.

IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLEVES DE PREMIERE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS A POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

Une fois ma lecture terminé, je met la lettre dans mon sac et pars pour Londres dans la noirceur de la nuit.

Salut, je me demande si je devrais continuer cette histoire ou l'arrêter là et en faire un OS. Vous me l'écrirez dans les reviews.


	2. Chapitre 2

Je marche jusqu'à un arrêt d'autobus pour me rendre à Londres et et le chauffeur ne me prend pas au sérieux.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'une jeune fille de ton âge prend l'autobus seule en pleine nuit?

\- Ce n'est pas de vos affaires, répondis-je en me fâchant. Contentez-vous de conduire cette autobus. Je vais à Londres, combien coûte un billet?

\- Je... Heu... un billet coûte 5 .

Je sors 5 de mon sac et m'assois au banc 8.

Aujourd'hui, je suis à Londres. Je dois trouver Le Chaudron Baveur pour acheter mes fournitures scolaires. J'ai entendu la vieille écossaise parler de ça. C'est un vieux bar miteux où je dois passer de l'autre côté. Je ne comprends pas vraiment, mais je demanderai au gérant du bar.

\- Bonjour monsieur, j'ai reçu cette lettre et je dois passer de l'autre côté. Comment dois-je m'y prendre?

\- Ah, tu es nouvelle. Tu vas aller au Collège Poudlard? Viens je vais te montrer comment passer, me répond le gérant du bar. Donc quand tu auras acheté ta baguette magique, pour entrer il faut tapoter ici, là et là-bas. Et voilà! Bienvenue sur Le Chemin de Traverse! Bonne après-midi.

En me dirigeant vers les boutiques, je voit une famille de roux. Ils ont l'air simpatiques. Ils pourraient m'aider, car je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire et tout est flou. Je m'avance vers eux et remarque que les enfants roux ont l'air d'avoir à peut près le même âge que moi.

\- Excusez-moi j'aurais besoin d'aide, dis-je timidement.

Aussitôt une petite femme rousse me saute dessus et me parle rapidement. J'en déduis qu'elle est la mère des roux.

\- Pourquoi es-tu seule? Rentres-tu à Poudlard cette année? Tu viens acheter tes fourniture scolaires? Viens avec nous, on achète aussi des fournitures scolaires. On est la famille Weasley. Comment t'appelles-tu?

\- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je rentre à Poudlard en première année. Je dois acheter tout ça, répondis-je en montrant la liste. Je suis seule parce que j'ai fugué de chez moi. Mes parents ne veulent pas que j'aille à Poudlard. Ils ont même empêché la vieille écossaise de rentrer dans notre maison.

\- Oh, pauvre chérie, tu viendras chez nous pour le reste des vacances. Au fait, je m'appelle Molly. Voici Arthur, mon mari, et trois de mes enfants, Percy, Fred, George et Ron. Ils vont à Poudlard cette année. On t'accompagneras pour tes achats, mais pour commencer nous devons aller à Gringott, la banque des sorciers.


End file.
